


Not Everything That Glitters Is Gold

by InfernalFox



Series: Light Falls To Dark [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Keyblade War, Mark of Mastery, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalFox/pseuds/InfernalFox
Summary: Sora thinks about Xehanort and the Mark of Mastery





	Not Everything That Glitters Is Gold

_ It was a dusty and deserted world _

 

_ Sora walked around, somehow ignoring the sounds of the fight around him. Keyblade Wielders clashed with each other in a dance of endless death and destruction. Light and Darkness pitted against each other in search of the ultimate key. _

 

_ He looked around with apathetic eyes, seeing as Wielder after Wielder fell, leaving only their weapon behind to testify they ever existed. The air crackled, full of magic that took the form of a myriad of spells, magical might showing its power against the strength of more physical-oriented warriors. Quake after Quake shook the earth, creating great cracks, and Meteors fell from the Heavens in a show of strength from ages long gone. _

_ Suddenly, a great cloud of dust went up, and by the time it disperse, the battleground was empty. It seemed like the battle that Sora had seen happen minutes ago, had happened centuries ago instead.  _

 

_ Rows and rows of Keyblades stood to the side, leaving untouched a corridor in the middle that created a great X in the middle of the mystical graveyard.  _

 

_ In the sky, a heart-shaped moon watched. _

 

Sora woke up with a gasp, his heart beating a mile a minute. He thought he heard two beats in his chest instead of one, but when he checked again, he only heard his own.

 

Sora had been woken up by dreams that were not his own many times, ever since the Mark of Mastery. Sometimes he dreamt of happy things, of the Sunset, of sharing Ice Cream with friends on top of a Clock Tower. Of watching the stars and training with people he saw as siblings. Of fighting a worthy opponent, blood beating through his body in an invigorating rhythm. 

Other times, the dreams weren't so happy, and Sora would be woken up by a bad memory or a horrible vision. Of fighting those closest to him, killing them. Of being forgotten. Of being shattered in a million pieces and never waking up. Of being punished, fighting himself until he collapsed. 

 

Nightmares and dreams plagued his sleeping moments alike, never leaving him alone and muddling his memories until he didn't know if it was Aqua or Kairi, or Terra or Riku.

 

The Mark of Mastery seemed to have awoken something inside him, and Sora didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one. Roxas sharing his memories hadn't helped either, and then there was that girl. And not to forget that black haired boy either. .. Sora felt like a bottle that was about to overflow, and he didn't know what to do about that.

 

What had the Young Xehanort said in his dream? “Your heart is a prison”. Sora felt like just that. He felt like a prison full of hearts and memories that didn't belong to him, and those hearts wanted out. Wanted to escape the prison that kept them caged for years. Sora couldn't agree more. 

Training was hard nowadays. Sometimes the Keyblade he summoned was not his own. Sometimes Oathkeeper or Oblivion answered his call, or a strange brown one that seemed incomplete somehow. Or when Sora was at his worst, a Keyblade with chains and an eye like the one in Xehanort’s Keyblade would appear instead of the simple and effective Kingdom Key.

Even his fighting style was affected. Sometimes he would grip the Keyblade backhanded, or like Riku. While it was effective to catch Riku off guard, it felt wrong and strange. Like it was not his own. 

 

Sora sighed. It seemed so long ago, when they knew nothing but their small world. When all that mattered was the raft and who beat who at sparring. When their talks were about school, and not about new techniques and new spells, when everything was not centered around the Keyblade. 

 

And don't get him wrong, he loved this! He was happy to have so many friends and adventures, to help so many people, but…

 

Everything was so simple back then. It was just him, Riku and Kairi and now…

He just felt a little bit left out. Like he didn't belong. Riku was a Keyblade Master, and that meant a lot of secrets, and Kairi was   _ a Princess of Heart  _ and Sora…

Sora was just the delivery boy. Nothing special about him. He didn't even deserve to be a Guardian. He wasn't one of the Keyblade’s chosen. He was just plain old Sora, who had ended up in this mess just because of Riku. Riku, the Keyblade Master. Riku, The Keyblade's Chosen. Riku, Master over Darkness. Riku, Riku, Riku.

Was it okay to be jealous? Just a little?

Sora sighed, and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day, hopefully. One where he didn't doubt his every choice and thoughts.

  
One filled with more Light


End file.
